The Ochsner Clinical Community Oncology Program proposes to provide NCI supported cancer prevention & control and treatment trials to southern Louisiana utilizing the unique assets of the Ochsner Health System (OHS), the largest integrated health care system in the region. Ochsner CCOP will exceed its trial accrual requirements for the 2011-2016 funding period by completing the restructuring of the CCOP and expanding on our success in the past year through the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1: Increase accrual to prevention and cancer control as well as treatment trials and optimize the retention of patients on these studies by engaging oncologists across OHS by: I.) Increasing the base of accruing physicians; II.) Utilization of multidisciplinary conferences for patient accrual; and III.) By providing educational incentives. Specific Aim 2: Expand the presence of the CCOP in the region through the growing Ochsner community oncology practices and facilitate clinical trial participation of women and minorities through education and outreach programs: I.) Expand the Ochsner CCOP by involving Ochsner community oncology practices as component sites II.) By providing Education and Outreach for providers and the community Specific Aim 3: Consolidate the Ochsner reorganization by a strategic effort aimed at recruitment, training and retention of research staff to support our growing research needs and strengthen our research infrastructure.